1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roofing tile and a method of constructing a tiled roof, more particularly to a roofing tile which simplifies the working process of the construction, to prevent a rain water of a strong wind and rain from entering inside of a house through the fitting parts, to prevent roofing tiles from flying by a strong wind, and to prevent sliding and dropping under construction and after construction, and to guard snow.
2. Prior Art
In prior roofing tiles and methods of constructing a tiled roof, since it has been required to lay a roofing and a cryplomeria bark in turn on an inclined plane of a roof, and furthermore required to fix roofing tiles by filling the lower part of the roofing tiles with a plaster made of clay, an executing work of tiling over is very expensive on account of taking time and requiring a skilled hand, and the intervened clay plaster increases the weight of roof which becomes a remarkable burden on a building body causing the bending of frames of the building.
As a result of an erosion owing to a rain water flowing inside of a house through the fitting portions, gaps are formed in the layer of the clay, still more the leaking of rain is generated.
Furthermore, as cracks and spaces are generated in the layer of clay by a natural weathering after many years the power of fixing and holding of the roofing tiles is gradually decreased, and the weathered parts cause the leaking of rain.
And a fixing method of the conventional roofing tile has fixed by means of nails driven into one point of a bottom side of each roofing tile with leaning on the weight of the roofing tile, but since the roofing tiles have become light in weight lately, a strong wind blows into the space of the fitting portions and blows away the roofing tiles one after another like a chain.
Accidents of the workers and objects slipping down frequently happen under construction and after the construction, because surfaces of the roofing tiles are slippery.
The conventional snow guard tile which is partially disposed on a roof has a defect that the snow guard tile is damaged by the partial concentration of a snow burden, furthermore such a snow guard tile has a defect that damages a roof because a burden on a building body remarkably increases.